


今晚念经吧你

by comkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, bottom!Erwin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comkun/pseuds/comkun
Summary: 工作狂Erwin触发了Levi的鬼畜模式。
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	今晚念经吧你

**Author's Note:**

> 我精神上爱他们互攻。但我想看Erwin被淦所以写了这篇。

Erwin非常肯定自己刚才进屋之前锁了门，这色鬼究竟是怎么进来的？！

身型更高大的男人叹了口气，无奈的收拢摊在桌面上的文件，朝正在对自己上下其手的小个子道：

“我是不是该换个锁芯了？”

“我曾是地下街混混头子。”

那意思是没有哪头锁能难得住老子。

Erwin面无表情的在心里翻了个白眼，把文件收进了信封里放进抽屉。倒不是他对Levi设防，只是Hange今天递上来的材料确实来之不易，他是怕待会儿两人闹起来之后把脆弱的信纸毁掉。毕竟作为调查兵团沉稳可靠的核心，他，Erwin Smith，就算再放纵自己，也不想经历“兵团机密文件信纸上沾染不明白色液体”这种令人匪夷所思的剧情。

不过自己居然能跟Levi搞到床上去，甚至确定了关系这种事情，Erwin到现在想起来，依然觉得不可思议。虽然Levi坚持是Erwin先勾yǐn的自己，但Erwin发誓自己最初对Levi只是单纯朋友间的欣赏。

他们当初讨论这个问题的时候，两个人刚刚结束一场激烈的床shàng运动。Erwin懒洋洋的躺在床上舒展四肢，看着刚洗完澡擦着头发走过来的Levi问，

“你是怎么看出来我勾yǐn你了？”

“你的制服是订制的。”

Levi最后用毛巾撸了一把头发钻进被子里，在Erwin身边躺下，皱着眉头说了这么一句让Erwin莫名其妙的话。

“什么？” 

“很贴身。”

就算是Erwin，也没能立刻反应过来Levi这个大醋缸的脑回路。

但片刻后，他恍然大悟。笑着把被子里他可爱的男朋友抱进怀里，当两个人赤裸的身体挨到一起时，Levi发出一声舒服的喟叹。

“你都不知道团里那些年轻姑娘小子私底下是怎么议论你的。” 明明是一句抱怨，Erwin却从Levi的声音里听出了那么一丝奇异的炫耀和自豪。

Erwin这回一下就反应了过来，顺着他往下说：“可我们团英俊睿智又沉稳的钻石王老五Erwin团长还是拜在了Levi兵长的裤脚下。”

然后Levi把脑袋从Erwin胸口里探上来，和Erwin交换了一个绵长甜蜜的吻。

想到这里，Erwin脸上的表情柔和起来。

咔嗒。

是皮带扣打开的声音。

Levi弯腰用下巴扣住Erwin肩膀，确保自己的声音能准确的传到金发男人耳朵里，暧昧中带着咬牙切齿的威胁，“我发誓如果你刚才在想工作上的事儿，我就把你的两条胳膊都打折让你再也处理不了文件。” 然后他带有惩罚意味的咬了咬Erwin的耳垂，把手伸向Erwin的衬衫扣子。

耳朵并不是Erwin的敏感带，Levi湿热的呼吸只让Erwin觉得耳边痒痒的，于是他侧过身，抬眼看向他黑发的爱人。

正常情况下，Erwin很少能从这个角度看Levi。单从长相上来讲，Erwin对Levi的第一印象是：脸也太小了吧。毕竟作为一个190+的大个子，Erwin看Levi除了一个黑色脑瓜顶，最多也就能再看到一个尖尖的下巴磕子。冷峻的下颌线紧绷着，两片嘴唇闭在一起，惜字如金，一句废话没有。

在工作上，Levi这种话不多说，哐哐一顿猛干的行事风格，Erwin非常欣赏。

但如果作为情侣，说实话，最开始Erwin是有些担心的。

结果Levi给了他惊喜。 “你不必多想。你只要知道，你对我来讲是特别的。”Levi说这话的时候，脸上的表情几乎和平时一样淡淡的，他顿了顿，继续道，“我不知道我还能再活多久，所以我不会对任何人轻易许下承诺，对你也一样。爱情，婚姻，家庭这样的概念对我来讲太奢侈了，但我也不是随便的人。”

风吹过Levi黑色的发梢，他转过头，望向Erwin的眼神坚定又认真。他灰色的瞳仁里映出了Erwin模糊的影子。

Erwin并不想承认，但他当时确实脸红了。

“虽然我很想就这样直接干你，但我记得你明天还要去王宫觐见对吧。”

Erwin的衬衫扣子已经被解开了，Levi从身后把他圈在怀里，手掌敷上Erwin完美的胸肌。放松形态下饱满的乳肉被Levi色情的揉弄，挤压成各种形状，带着凉意的手指有意无意的轻轻触碰淡色的乳头，引得Erwin到抽了一口凉气。

除了Erwin火辣的屁股，Levi第二喜欢Erwin的奶子。

谁能想到成熟稳重的调查兵团团长Erwin Smith居然有一对粉色的奶头。

Levi第一次看到Erwin赤裸的胸膛时，忍不住骂了脏话，之后更是在床上对Erwin的胸部格外关照。时至今日，Erwin的奶子已经被调教的非常敏感了。

“不想在贵族们和陛下面前出丑的话，”Levi腾出一只手引导着Erwin的手摸向他的裤裆，“给我好好舔。”

Levi灰色的眼睛紧盯着椅子上刚刚明显在走神的Erwin，手下不停的拉开了作战服裤链。Erwin瞄了一眼对方已经在白色内裤里半勃的阴茎，顺从的让出了自己的椅子，在他黑发的爱人面前分开膝盖，跪坐在地板上。

Erwin隔着布料吻了一下Levi的勃起，然后抬头看了一眼坐在椅子上注视自己的Levi。满意的感受到手底下的火热大了一圈。

他知道Levi喜欢他跪下口交。这样驯服且带着示弱含义的姿态在很大程度上满足了Levi的占有欲和征服感。Levi对于Erwin来讲是特别的，所以他不介意在这种时刻向他的爱人显示臣服。

于是Erwin压低身体，隔着内裤倾身含住了Levi的阴茎。 唾液泛滥起来，湿热的口腔很快把本来就被前液浸湿的内裤搞得一团糟，湿答答的紧贴在皮肤上。Erwin隔着湿透的内裤，用舌头色情的从根部顺着勃发的青筋一路往上舔，舌尖在顶端的小孔上停留了一瞬。

Levi轻轻的啧了一声，下半身此时已经完全勃起了，他轻轻拍了拍Erwin的脸颊，

“搞快点。”

Erwin没再拖沓，扒下Levi的内裤，暴露出后者已经挺翘着贴上小腹的阴茎。虽然已经看过无数次了，但Erwin还是惊艳于Levi的“人小鬼大”。明明长了张禁欲的脸，身体却这么色情。

他们第一次做爱时，Erwin本来是想抱Levi的。

俩人从门口一路亲到床上，Erwin的军装已经被Levi脱的差不多了，正在费劲巴拉的单手拆解Levi身上错综复杂的立体装备皮带。Levi乖乖趴在他怀里，黑色的脑袋埋在Erwin颈窝里连咬带舔，口鼻间呼出的热气喷在他赤裸的皮肤上，像一只缠人的小奶狗，身体又热又软。

每当回想起这一幕，Erwin都会感叹自己当时一定是瞎了心，居然以为Levi是在害羞。

Levi扶着自己的阴茎戳上Erwin的脸颊，语气还是很平淡，但Erwin生生听出了一丝死亡威胁。

“张嘴。”

于是Erwin带着讨好意味的歪过头亲了亲已经冒出前列腺液的顶端，在Levi的注视下，扶着根部微微张开嘴，用嘴唇抿住柱身侧面轻吮着向上，舔舐过充血的纹路和沟壑，在顶部留下一个响亮的嘬吻，然后张嘴把龟头浅浅的含进嘴里吮吸。舌头配合着口腔的吞吐有节奏的舔舐龟头两侧敏感的皮肤，并刻意避开顶端的小孔。

Levi靠着椅背，两手交握放在小腹上，灰色的眼珠紧紧盯住埋在自己胯下动作的金色脑袋。脸上看不出什么表情，只有比平常起伏略快的胸膛能反映出他此时内心的不平静。

比起插入式性爱，他和Erwin更多时候会选择享受口交或用手相互慰藉，主要是因为Erwin腰受不了。不管Levi再怎么小心，毕竟年龄在那儿摆着。Erwin Smith已经做了很多年调查兵团团长了，在那之前，还当了很久的士兵。虽然身体素质较常人更好，但经年积累下的伤痛还是埋在了身体里。而且作为团长，Erwin要是连续好几天骑不了马那可就太诡异了。

关于谁上谁下的问题两个人当初几乎没什么困难就决定了，Erwin出乎意料的享受前列腺高潮。Levi还记得他们第一次探索Erwin的屁股时，生平第一次被直接刺激前列腺的Erwin像一只受到惊吓的小动物一样浑身一颤，嘴里的喘息声变了调儿，把床上的两个人都给闹了个脸红。

Levi从没这么痛恨过Erwin强大的心智和适应能力，这个家伙几乎立刻就重新掌控了身体里的每一根神经和肌肉，脸憋的通红也没再放任自己发出那种令人脸红心跳的声音。被Levi揽住腰腹从背后激烈的冲撞时，只是低低的喘息着，忍不住了会发出几声闷哼。

可今晚，Levi不想再放过Erwin了。

他们刚刚结束了为期两周的墙外勘测任务，在基地休整了三天之后，Erwin照旧被招进王宫向贵族们汇报此次墙外任务的成果。紧接着Erwin这个工作狂又马不停蹄的召集调查兵团各个分队长开了总结会议。当Erwin宣布会议结束后，除了Hange兴致勃勃的留下来跟Erwin讨论巨人实验的几条可能性，其他分队长都迫不及待的逃离了会议室，就连Mike的脚步都没有了平时的从容不迫。

Levi刻意放缓了起身的速度，缀在大家后面，越过Hange的肩膀给了Erwin一个眼神。他确定Erwin看到了也看懂了。结果刚出会议室的门，就听到Klaus说到明天Erwin要去找Lovof贵族老爷讨论下一次兵团墙外勘查活动的经费问题。

虽然心里有些不开心，但Levi还是想做一个体贴的爱人，既然Erwin愿意把重心放在工作上，那他也会全力支持。之后Levi花了整整一个下午仔仔细细认认真真给自己的立体机动装备连同作战服做了全套清洁保养，但Erwin的眼睛嘴唇手指甚至皮肤摸上去的感觉都在脑子里越来越清晰。

于是当夜幕降临，他不甘心的摸进Erwin房里，发现Erwin果然还在看资料时，Levi兵长第一次对自己的魅力产生了质疑。他妈的快一个月了，看得着摸不着也干不到，Levi自己都忍得有些煎熬了，他不相信Erwin就真的无动于衷。

去他妈的王宫觐见，

今天一定要操到他哭出来。

要是新兵训练营那帮小兔崽子们知道大名鼎鼎的兵团臭脸王Levi兵长居然能有这么激烈的心理活动，内容还如此厚颜无耻，肯定要被吓到智商倒退十年并主动选择性失忆。

Levi此时就用他那能把新兵营里小屁孩看哭的目光从上往下审视着Erwin，看着他两颊凹陷，唇舌并用吮吸自己的老二，平时梳得一丝不苟的金发垂落下来，看起来性感的过分。Erwin的一只手扶着Levi的阴茎，另一只探向他自己的臀部，从Levi的角度能看到Erwin那条胳膊在他身后缓缓的动作着。

该死的。

视觉和身体上的双重刺激终于让Levi直起身，扶着Erwin的脑袋小幅度的挺了挺腰，Erwin的腮帮子被勃起的阴茎顶出了一个小鼓包。

差不多了。

Erwin艰难的移动了一下被压住的舌头，抽出身后的手指，双手扶住Levi的大腿，准备最后给Levi来个深喉，

“等等——”

Levi猛的吸了口气，大腿上的肌肉紧绷着，伸手牢牢按住Erwin的肩膀，

“去床上，我想干你。”

tbc

对不起Levi，下章我一定让你摸到Erwin的屁股。


End file.
